TrisTeZa
by ranabanana
Summary: Ginny ama a Harry, pero el no la ama...


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, la historia si…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tristeza, eso es todo lo que puedes sentir en este momento, la vida es un juego absurdo y malvado, lleno de ironía e injusticias, deberías sentirte feliz, por fin estas cumpliendo tu sueño, estas junto al hombre que amas, llevan dos años y cuatro meses, que mas puedes pedir… sin embargo, no sientes la misma felicidad que sentías hace dos años, dime, ¿sabes porque?

Puede que Harry haya madurado y tú simplemente te niegues a crecer, ¿has pensado en esa posibilidad?

O es que tal vez lo amas tanto que has dejado de lado tu propia vida para vivir la vida que Harry quiere que tú vivas. No Ginny, tu no te estas volviendo loca, el ha cambiado y lo sabes, pero tienes miedo de admitirlo, te da miedo su frialdad y su indiferencia, el dice, "yo no he cambiado, la que ha cambiado eres tu" y tu como buena novia sumisa lo crees, bueno, quieres creerlo. ¿Donde esta Dios cuando te sientes tan sola?

¿Por que no le cuentas a Harry que lloras todas las noches en tu cama? ¿Por qué no le dices que te esta arruinando la vida?

En las noches reflexionas y te preguntas ¿Por qué el si puede tener su espacio, y tú no? Es cierto, estos últimos meses te has portado un poco diferente, pero como eres una buena novia dices que no sabes el motivo de tus cambios de humor, pero por las noches mientras sientes como se desgarra tu alma, cuando derramas tus lágrimas por un hombre que no te trata como tú te lo mereces admites que es por el, por que te sientes vacía, por que el poco a poco se olvido de ti, claro porque hace mucho tiempo le dijiste que si, el ahora cree que no es importante demostrar su amor… "Ginny, tu sabes que yo no soy de esas personas que dicen muy seguido lo que sienten" ja! Y tú te lo crees… Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, tu sabes que el amor no solo son cosas materiales…

Pero un "te amo" no caería mal de vez en cuando, cuando te desangras por las noches en tu triste fantasía recuerdas todo lo que le has dado, le entregaste lo mejor de ti, tu tiempo, tu creatividad, tu inocencia, todo se lo diste a el, y ¿para que? Para que con el paso del tiempo te sientas cada vez más sola… ¿En que nos equivocamos tú y yo? Esa pregunta nunca te abandona, ¿en que piensas en estos momentos, pequeña? Sueñas con que el vuelva a ser el mismo Harry de siempre, y sabes que es lo mejor, NUNCA VA A REGRESAR A SER EL DE ANTES.

Llora, sufre, siente como tu joven corazón es desgarrado por un temprano desengaño, siente como tus lágrimas van quemando tu joven piel… Mientras el hombre que tu amas disfruta mas pasando el tiempo con un play station (maldita la hora en la que descubrió ese aparato) y con sus amigos, que con la mujer que según dice el, ama…

Harry, tenemos que hablar.

Si Ginny, dime…

Has cambiado, y no me digas que no es cierto, porque lo sabes, dime que pasa, necesito saberlo, por favor…

Mira, la verdad no es por ser grosero, pero la verdad, es que…

Que, dímelo, no a largues mas esta conversación, solo necesito saber si me amas, si o no, no creo que sea muy difícil…

Yo, bueno, la verdad es que no se si realmente te quiero…

Vamos Ginny, entrégate a los agridulces brazos de la muerte, o quieres esperar a ver que pasa, talvez te gusta sentir ese dolor…

Te costaba mucho decirlo, crees que era necesario, hacerme sufrir todo este tiempo…

Ginny, lo siento…

No me digas eso.

Pero es verdad, lo siento…

Cállate, no me digas más…

Eres una gran mujer, hay mejores cosas en las que puedes emplear tu tiempo, yo no soy lo único que existe a tu alrededor…

Tiene razón, hay mejores cosas que usted, ese fue mi gran error, dedicarme a hacerlo feliz, llegando incluso al punto de dejar de vivir mi propia vida…

Oye no te pases conmigo, yo no he sido grosero…

No, claro que no, ¿tu? Es solo que, no entiendo como es posible que no haya sido lo suficientemente hombre como para haberme dicho eso antes… Pero no se preocupe, yo puedo salir adelante, no me voy a morir de amor, y menos por el suyo… Buenas noches Harry Potter.

Ahora pequeña, tú y yo sabemos que es cierto… Un hombre no es un hombre, si no le rompe el corazón a una mujer…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

( •.¸  
•.¸ )  
¸.•)´  
(.•´  
.´¨)  
¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.• ®aNaBaNaNa

La verdad esto es lo que me acaba de pasar a mi, mi ahora ex-novio me salio hace unos 20 minutos con que no sabe si me ama, ¿golpe bajo verdad? Pero bueno, esta escrito lo que siento, es la única manera de desahogarme, no pienso derramar ni una lagrima mas, como se dice vulgarmente hay mas peces en el mar, pero yo no quiero mascotas jajajaja chiste muy malo, por cierto…

Bueno si les gusta, o no, dejen un review…


End file.
